The present invention relates to a basic circuit for electronic timepieces.
Generally, the circuit of an electronic timepiece is made by a large scale integrated circuit and is mainly constituted by an oscillating and frequency-dividing section, a counter and decoder section for counting second, minute, day, month, etc. and converting the count value into the corresponding time information, and a switching circuit section for selecting time to be displayed, and for correcting time.
The requirements of users for the system design of the electronic timepiece are various and therefore different system designs must be made by manufacturers to conform with such various requirements. General differences of the requirements for the system design are the display position of second, minute, hour, day, etc. and the number of switches to be used. Therefore, there is no need for modifying the oscillating and frequency-dividing section, but there is a need for changing wiring in the counter and decoder section and the switching circuit section.